Godspeed, Little Man
by Blessedgrace
Summary: Jenny is spending some quality time with her little boy. Story set to Godspeed by the Dixie Chicks.


Jenny looked into the dimly lit room decorated in blue and brown and walked to the middle of the room. She peered down inside the crib to see her little baby boy sleeping peacefully, little Isaiah Wyatt Gibbs, who was a month old today. She watched him as he sucked on his pacifier as he slept; she ran a hand over his little head, before walking over to the IPod that was hooked up in his room, and she selected her song. She sat down in the rocking chair as the music began to play softly.

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

She thought back to events of earlier that day, when Gibbs had just come home. She was holding Isaiah as he looked up at her with his bright green eyes. Gibbs walked over to them and sat down beside of her on the couch. Jenny looked up from the book she was reading, "Hey", she greeted as she marked her page.

He leaned over and kissed her, "Hey sweetheart."

She smiled, "Look Isaiah its daddy." She moved the baby to where he could see. Isaiah studied his father for a minute, before wrapping his small hand around Gibbs' finger.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed Isaiah's cheek, "hi little man." At the sound of Gibbs' voice, Isaiah let out a wide smile for his father "Jen, did you just see that he smiled."

Jenny smiled as she remembered the look that Jethro had given her when Isaiah had smiled. She heard the little boy whimper. Getting up, she placed a hand on the baby's belly to calm him down; she whispered to him, "Sweet dreams little man."

**_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_**

Isaiah continued to whimper and then finally woke up, spitting his pacifier out of his mouth; he began to cry as the two sets of green eyes matched each other. Jenny leaned down and picked her little boy up and cuddled him to her chest, "Shh mommy's got you." She lifted him up to where his ear was against her heart, and began rubbing his back. She paced back and forth trying to get him to stop crying; she checked his diaper and then looked at the clock noticing the time. She settled down in the rocking chair in front of the window and fed the small boy. She rubbed a finger across his cheek as he ate. She thought back to the first time that she had set eyes on his little face. She could hardly believe that had been a month ago.

"It's a boy" the doctor proclaimed as she laid the new child on Jenny's stomach.

Jenny let the tears freely flow from her face, as she looked at the small baby; her baby boy. She took him in her arms when the nurse allowed her to hold him, "Jethro he is beautiful," she smiled as she took in the features of this new little person.

"That he is Jen," he leaned over and kissed Jenny on the lips, "I love you." He ran a hand over his son's head, and the little boy took hold of his dad's finger, hung on tightly, and wouldn't let go.

Jenny laughed, "He is going to be just as stubborn as us," she joked as she handed the baby to Jethro.

She laughed to herself as she noticed Isaiah finish eating; she raised him to her shoulder to burp him, and she heard the loud burp that came from her little guy. "You want to read a story?" Isaiah gave her a small smile in answering as she picked up the book, _Goodnight Moon._

_The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
And I love you_

Jenny felt herself being awoken by a nudge to her shoulder, "Jenny" Jethro whispered.

She blinked her eyes a few times; "Jethro" she questioned her eyes still full of sleep.

"Yes sweetheart," he ran his hand through her long red hair, "it's time for bed."

Jenny closed the book and returned it to the bookshelf. She looked down at her son; he was sucking on his pacifier and staring at her with his bright green eyes. She then looked at Jethro, "I will be there in a minute when he falls back asleep."

Jethro nodded his head, "ok" he kissed Isaiah on the forehead and left the room. Jenny continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair.

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

Jenny stood up with Isaiah in her arms. She cuddled him close to her chest, as she walked over to the window to look out at all the stars. Jenny began looking at all the stars that adorned the midnight sky. She looked down at Isaiah, "You see the stars baby;" she pointed to the biggest and brightest star, "that one is your Grandad Jasper and the one next to it is my mom, your Grandma. Over there is your daddy's mom, mamaw." She pointed each star out in turn, "that one is Shannon, and the smallest brightest star is your big sister Kelly. That one over there is Kate, and Paula is beside of her." Jenny wiped a tear from her eye, "remember if you're ever lost or scared look up at the stars there are a lot of stars watching over you, and that love you." She looked down at Isaiah and noticed his eyes were drooping. She rocked on the heels of her feet. She snuggled him tighter in his blue blanket.

_God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you_

Isaiah was now fast asleep as the last verse of the song began to play. Jenny kissed her little boy on his forehead and placed him back in his crib, with his pacifier back into his mouth. She leaned over the crib to watch him for a few minutes before she caught herself yawning. She smiled; she loved being a mom, "Godspeed, I love you Isaiah." She walked over to the door, and walking out she silently closed the door as the music continued to play softly.

_Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams_

-NCIS-

A/N Disclaimer: Don Belisario owns the recognizable characters. The song is _Godspeed : By the Dixie Chicks. _Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is just a piece of fluff that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it! I am working on updating my story Your Going to Miss This, so be looking for it. Also, my "Love of a Family" series will be updated soon. Please visit my profile if you haven't had the chance to read these stories.


End file.
